


(I Just) Died in Your Arms

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's OT6 [45]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: (I Just) Died in Your Arms by Cutting Crew, (no one actually dies in the fic), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Banned Together Bingo, Dying in Their Arms, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, It's hard to be super specific about the actual acts since they all don't really get a major focus, Multi, OT6, Polyamory, Rock You Like a Hurricane by Scorpions, Sexy Lyrics, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Hiccup and his partners have sex while music from the '80s plays.Also, Astrid ponders an important question about "Rock You Like A Hurricane."
Relationships: Astrid/Fishlegs/Hiccup/Ruffnut/Snotlout/Tuffnut
Series: Ashley's OT6 [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1023567
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	(I Just) Died in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Ended As It Began](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110857) by [AHeartForStories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories). 



> This was written for Banned Together Bingo 2020 for the space: “Sexy Lyrics” and for Bad Things Happen Bingo for the space “Dying in Their Arms”.
> 
> Minor inspiration from It Ended As It Began by AHeartForStories in the sense that I was thinking, “Hiccup dying in their arms… but happy." 
> 
> The songs with lyrics used in this fanfic are:  
> “Rock You Like a Hurricane” by Scorpions, written by Rudolf Schenker, Klaus Meine, and Herman Rarebell  
> “(I Just) Died in Your Arms” by Cutting Crew, written by Nick Van Eede, which in addition to providing the title to this fic, I took inspiration from the story behind the writing of said song.
> 
> This story is a modern AU. 
> 
> And to clarify, in case anyone might be confused: the twins are not involved with each other, as in there's no incest. They just happen to share partners.

Hiccup let out a soft moan, arching his back against Fishlegs’ front, who’s cock was currently buried to his balls inside him. Fishlegs was sitting against the wall, and against some of the pillows on their very large bed.

Hiccup was surrounded by the rest of his partners, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, who were each taking turns with kissing him, rubbing their own sex against his sex, putting their mouths to his cock. He was being touched by all of them at all times.

He was essentially being held by all of them.

In addition to the sounds of sex being made by them in various ways was the varied sounds of music being played on their music player.

Snotlout had just finished kissing him heavily and was now singing along to Scorpions’ _Rock You Like a Hurricane_ , while moving his hand on Hiccup’s chest.

“ _My body is burning, it starts to shout_

 _Desire is coming, it breaks out loud_ ,” sang Scorpions and Snotlout.

Hiccup moaned as Fishlegs moved his hips wonderfully, and Ruffnut took Hiccup’s cock in her mouth, followed by Snotlout rubbing his hard cock against Hiccup’s own hard cock.

“I’m gonna rock you like a hurricane later,” Hiccup said, specifically to Snotlout, but truly he meant it to all of them. He gasped as Tuffnut rubbed his cock’s slit while Astrid stroked his cock.

Hiccup definitely was already thinking about being buried to his own balls inside of each of them.

“Good,” Snotlout said. “You can fuck me to this song.”

“How many people have said that since the ‘80s, I wonder,” Astrid said.

“Is that rhetorical?” Tuffnut asked.

“Of course,” Astrid replied.

“Kiss me,” Hiccup whispered.

“Kiss him,” Astrid repeated at Tuffnut. She gestured at Hiccup with her head.

Perhaps Hiccup should have been a bit specific but he was not going to complain, as five lips pressed themselves to various parts of his body. Fishlegs had pressed a kiss to Hiccup’s head, while Ruffnut kissed Hiccup’s cock (Hiccup moaned), Snotlout was kissing his chest but focused on his nipples, Tuffnut actually kissed his lips, and Astrid had placed a kiss on one of his thighs.

The previous song went on to the next song on the playlist.

_“Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight_  
It must have been something you said  
I just died in your arms tonight” 

Hiccup couldn’t help but think as pleasure was being offered to him in five different ways, how fitting the song was.

He moaned into a kiss from Astrid.

“Fuck,” Hiccup whispered. He moaned again, his hips meeting Fishlegs’ body whilst also trying to grab onto the pleasure that his cock was getting.

“Keep touching my cock,” he moaned, as he pressed his hips harder on Fishlegs’ cock.

“You gonna cum for us soon?” Snotlout asked, one hand stroking his cock.

Hiccup whined.

“I wanna cum for you,” he moaned.

He wanted to die in their arms tonight.

Fishlegs’ hand, which had been on Hiccup’s hips moved to Hiccup’s cock, and a moment later, each of Hiccup’s five partners all had one hand on his cock, the other hand touching Hiccup elsewhere on his body.

Having their hands on his cock like that was so pleasurable, so wonderful, that he found himself moving his hips on Fishlegs’ cock harder, Fishlegs’ cock hitting his prostate so beautifully that all he could do was throw his head back and let out a long cry as his orgasm came to fruition, his seed spilling on his partners’ hands, his passage squeezing Fishlegs’ cock until Fishlegs was moaning behind him, filling Hiccup with his own seed. 

One by one, their hands left his cock, and he watched, as they each licked the seed off of their hand, pleased smiles on their face. He had to turn his head to see Fishlegs do it, but he didn’t mind. He let out a residual moan.

A moment later, he was moving off of Fishlegs’ cock, to collapse onto a nearby pillow, the other five coalescing around him, their hands softly moving on his upper body, leaning over to kiss him, to hold him.

He let out a pleased sigh and said, “I just died in your arms tonight.”

And recognizing the lyrics, they chuckled.


End file.
